


Республика ШКОПС. Осень

by umaken



Series: Республика ШКОПС [1]
Category: Gintama, Республика ШКиД | The Republic of ShKID (1966)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Первая часть цикла. 1919 год, в осаждённом Петрограде голод, растёт число беспризорников. Один из них, Саката Гинтоки, выживает за счёт мародёрства.Гинтоки  14 лет.
Series: Республика ШКОПС [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981637
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gintama_week_2020





	Республика ШКОПС. Осень

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с книгой Л. Пантелеева и Г. Белых «Республика ШКИД» и одноимённым фильмом. Написано на Недельку Гинтамы - 2020

Гинтоки казалось, что солнце садится целую вечность. Вытянув шею, он смотрел то на Пулковские высоты, где под кронами деревьев располагалась артиллерия белых, то в сторону Петрограда, где в наспех вырытых окопах приходили в себя после вчерашнего боя красные, и ждал, когда на поле опустятся сумерки. Выходить из укрытия раньше было опасно: при свете дня обе стороны могли открыть огонь. Медлить тоже не годилось: в кромешной темноте обшаривать трупы было почти бессмысленно, не говоря уже о том, что ближе к ночи осенний холод превращался в мороз. Голод торопил Гинтоки — живот даже не урчал, казалось, что он уже намертво прилип к спине. Но осторожность и до сих пор саднящая царапина от пули, полученной из-за торопливости, заставляли ждать. Руки замёрзли так, что ссадины на пальцах уже не болели. Гинтоки посмотрел на свои ладони и вспомнил, как бежал из Лавры.

Многие годы Александро-Невская Лавра кишела черными монашескими скуфьями и клобуками, но Гинтоки попал туда к тому времени, когда указом народного комиссариата тихие кельи превратились в общие и одиночные камеры для несовершеннолетних преступников. Это была последняя ступень исправительной системы, отсюда вели только две дороги: либо в тюрьму, либо назад в детдом. Попасть в Лавру считалось самой большой неприятностью, какая могла ожидать юного правонарушителя.

Гинтоки, оказавшись в Лавре, три месяца скитался по камерам, наблюдая, как его товарищи по заключению дуются самодельными картами в «буру», слушал рассказы бывалых, перестукивался с соседями, после чего принял решение бежать. Несколько вечеров подряд он ковырял старую кладку оконного проёма, пока тёмной осенней ночью не выломал наконец прутья решетки и не спустился на полотенцах вниз.

Стараясь бесшумно миновать кладбище, он аккуратно обходил могилы, на всякий случай пригибаясь, но, добравшись до моста через Монастырку, не выдержал и припустил бегом. Легко запрыгнув на каменную ограду, он невольно чертыхнулся: по верху шла колючая проволока, не заметная в темноте снизу.

Глядя сейчас на исцарапанные ладони, Гинтоки вспоминал, как тянул голыми руками колючую проволоку, выбираясь на волю. Как бежал сломя голову мимо тифозных Боткинских бараков, вдоль Обводного — в сторону вокзалов, с которых отходили поезда на юг. Туда, где тепло и яблоки…

Юг, до которого ему удалось добраться, оказался слишком близок. Линия фронта проходила по Пулковским высотам, в шести верстах от Петрограда. Возле неё и осел оставшийся без денег и документов неудачливый беглец. Вернуться в Лавру означало для него тридцать суток карцера, потом — тюрьма.

Розовая полоска заката наконец начала сужаться, а лежащие в поле останки людей и лошадей стали издалека неотличимы от кочек и мелкого кустарника. Гинтоки осторожно вылез из самодельного подобия землянки, потянулся и отправился обшаривать трупы.

Тела красноармейцев он даже не осматривал. В голодном Петрограде пайки урезали не только штатским, но и военным: перед боем съедалось и выпивалось всё, что было. Армия Юденича питалась чуть лучше — покопавшись, у солдат можно было отыскать куски хлеба, яблоки или папиросы, а то и водку во флягах. Гинтоки присел на корточки возле тела крупного пехотинца в белогвардейской форме и не прогадал: в кармане нашлась неначатая осьмуха хлеба. С голодухи Гинтоки торопливо, почти не жуя, запихивал её в рот, когда внезапно у самого уха услышал мягкий мужской голос:

— Мне сказали, что здесь по ночам орудует вурдалак, да ещё и вооружённый: неужели это ты?..

Первая реакция — замереть — не раз спасала Гинтоки прежде. Застыв на несколько секунд, он медленно обернулся и увидел стоящего рядом мужчину в странном сером плаще без опознавательных знаков. Мужчина приветливо протягивал к нему руку, словно предлагая помочь подняться.

— Не ожидал увидеть тут голодного беспризорника...

Вторая реакция тоже никогда не подводила Гинтоки. Он пружинисто вскочил на ноги, ударил снизу по тянущейся к нему ладони, отскочил назад на несколько шагов и выдернул из-за пояса штанов револьвер.

Незнакомец удовлетворённо кивнул головой:

— Всё-таки вооружённый! Впечатляет. Это ты тоже взял у трупа?

«Как он смог подойти так близко незамеченным, бесшумно?.. — мысли тревожно метались у Гинтоки в голове. — Да ещё через всё поле… И с какой стороны он пришёл? Что он тут делает? Он... вообще человек?..»

– Однако больше тебе оружие не понадобится.

Гинтоки слизнул с губы прилипшую крошку и направил револьвер на голову незнакомца. Тот даже не попытался прикрыться и улыбнулся. В его улыбке не было ни грамма страха — разве, пожалуй, лёгкая усталость, отрешённая и очень пугающая. «Ну нахрен!» — подумал Гинтоки и нажал на спусковой крючок.

Ничего не произошло.

— Похоже, ты забыл его взвести, — продолжая улыбаться, заметил незнакомец.

Гинтоки испуганно посмотрел на старенький солдатский наган, чуть подрагивающий в руке. Можно было успеть взвести курок и выстрелить второй раз, но ледяное спокойствие мишени почему-то заставило оцепенеть.

— Держи, я отдам тебе свой. Он автоматический.

С этими словами незнакомец вытащил из спрятанной под плащом кобуры своё оружие и бросил Гинтоки. Тот, чуть не потеряв равновесие, неловко поймал увесистый ствол и не поверил глазам: в руке лежал настоящий немецкий маузер, самозарядный К-96.

— Но если ты всё же хочешь жить среди людей, а не трупов, то пойдём со мной, — очень серьёзно сказал незнакомец, развернулся и пошёл в сторону Царскосельской дороги, ведущей к Петрограду. Гинтоки немного постоял, разглядывая спину в сером пальто, потом бросил на землю наган, сунул за ремень штанов маузер и пошёл следом.

Когда подходили к городу, совсем стемнело. Гинтоки раздирали вопросы: «Кто вы? Куда мы идём? Что со мной будет?..», но что-то мешало, держало за горло и не давало спросить о главном. Вместо этого он привычным хриплым голосом с напускной вальяжностью спросил:

— Дядя, у тебя похавать нету?..

— «У Вас», — мягко поправил незнакомец, — меня зовут Йошида Шоё. Если получится сделать документы до конца этого месяца, то со следующего мы сможем оформить на тебя паёк.

— Это опять КДН, что ли?.. — Гинтоки нахмурился и остановился. — Я в тюрьму не поеду.

«И кто это «мы»?» — подумалось вслед.

— Да, без комиссии не обойтись. Документы нужны, сам понимаешь. Заседание как раз завтра с утра, переночуешь в распределителе, там и поешь. А в тюрьму ты не поедешь, я тебе обещаю.

Впереди замаячили городские огни.

***  
Председатель КДН, вымотанная женщина средних лет в потёртой кожанке, устало зачитывала вслух личное дело, пока комиссия разглядывала сидящего на старом скрипучем табурете Гинтоки. Тот, в свою очередь, задумчиво ковырял в ноздре немытым пальцем. Он сидел на этом табурете не в первый и даже не во второй раз в жизни и прекрасно знал все части грядущего спектакля, больше похожего на невольничий рынок, чем на заседание комиссии по делам несовершеннолетних.

Сейчас председатель комиссии, неплохая, в сущности, тётка, зачтёт личное дело и станет нахваливать сидящего на табурете — убеждать директоров детдомов забрать Гинтоки к себе, хотя бы на испытательный срок. Она будет говорить, что он хороший парень, старательный, не курящий (тут важно не засмеяться), гуманист по сути. На что кто-нибудь едко заметит, что у него уже есть сотня таких гуманистов, а кто-то другой непременно добавит: «И у меня этого добра достаточно, сам могу предложить!». В прошлый раз после знакомства с личным делом никто так и не согласился взять его, и Гинтоки направили в Лавру. Но на этот раз среди директоров сидел вчерашний незнакомец.

— Саката Гинтоки, 14 лет, родители… тут неразборчиво.

— А родителей у меня нет! — ухмыльнулся Гинтоки, намазывая вынутую козявку на табурет. — И не было вовсе. Сирота я!

Ни на председателя, ни на комиссию это не произвело никакого впечатления. Таких сирот за дверью сидел полный коридор.

— Сбежал из детдома, замечен в кражах, подозревается в ограблении кондитерского магазина.

— Вы сначала докажите! — возмущённо закричал, вскочив с места, Гинтоки, но сильные руки охранника надавили ему на плечи, посадив обратно на табурет.

— Ты сядь, сядь.

— Кроме того, Саката Гинтоки… — продолжила председатель, но вслух дальше читать не стала, а, перелистнув пару страниц, захлопнула папку, положила её на стол и потёрла переносицу.

— Что с ним делать — ума не приложу. Из Лавры он уже убегал. Не в тюрьму же парня!

На слове «тюрьма» Гинтоки тревожно глянул на Шоё, но тот сидел, уткнувшись в свои бумаги, словно был не при деле.

— Товарищ Йошида, это же вы его вчера привели. Что скажете? Может, возьмёте в свою школу?

«Свою школу?..» — недоумённо повторил про себя Гинтоки.

Товарищ Йошида оторвал взгляд от бумаг, посмотрел на председателя и задумчиво спросил:

— А по каким предметам он успевал?

— По рисованию! — выкрикнул Гинтоки. — Меня даже один раз хвалили!

— Художники нам пригодились бы… — задумчиво пробормотал Шоё.

— Берёте?.. Оформляй! — облегчённо выдохнула председатель КДН, кинув папку с личным делом секретарю.

— Нет, погодите! — быстро сказал товарищ Йошида, прижав папку к столу ладонью прямо перед носом секретаря. Гинтоки вздрогнул и вцепился в Шоё взглядом.

— Я беру его только в том случае, если будут выписаны: две пары брюк, два комплекта постельного белья и шпингалеты. Шурупы к ним! И гвоздей не мешало бы.

— И сахара! — вставил Гинтоки, быстро прочувствовав обстановку.

— И сахара, — кивнул головой товарищ Йошида, слегка улыбнувшись.

***

Свернув с Курляндской на Старо-Петергофский, Шоё остановился перед потрёпанным четырёхэтажным жёлтым зданием, оконные и дверные проёмы которого были украшены полуоблупившимися рельефами в виде переплетённых сосновых веток.

— Вот, — сказал он, повернувшись к Гинтоки, — теперь это твой дом.

На двери висела табличка «Школа социально-трудового воспитания».

— Я называю её «Школа под сосной».

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Республика ШКОПС. Осень](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160939) by [umaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken)




End file.
